A Crystal of Love
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: When you miss someone.. when you need someone to sit beside you.. Will you feel the same with me? And.. when you have the most precious person you ever had.. Will you let him go?


**A Crystal of Love**

Kim Seon-hwa

_Present…_

_It's all about Kihae. Full of Kihae.. Kihae everywhere!! _^.^

***

_When you miss someone.. when you need someone to sit beside you.._

_Will you feel the same with me?_

_And.. when you have the most precious person you ever had.. _

_Will you let him go?_

***

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali pemuda itu menatap layar handphone-nya. Seolah-olah menunggu benda mungil itu memanggil-manggilnya dan berkata.. _Kibummie.. cepat angkat aku._ Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ini dunia nyata, apakah harus ia pergi ke Neverland agar itu bisa benar-benar terjadi? Tentu saja tidak, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Neverland itu.

_Kibummie.. _Suara lembut itu.. Apa! Suara lembut. Yah.. memang, ia harus mengakui bahwa suara itu memang lembut. Menunggu seseorang untuk memanggilnya dengan suara itu. Tentu saja menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia meremas handphone-nya dan tetap menunggu seseorang diseberang sana meneleponnya dengan panggilan _Kibummie.. _itu.

"Ayolah!" Humft! Sepertinya ia yang memang harus memulai duluan. Ia akhirnya mengalah. Mencari nomor orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi. Dan dengan cepat, ia menemukan nama itu. _Donghae hyung_.

"Yobuseyo?" katanya setelah nada tunggu ke empat.

"Kibummie!" sahut suara diseberang. Yaah! Tepat sekali. Suara itu yang ditunggunya dari tadi. "Kenapa kau baru saja meneleponku? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau tahu itu?"

"Oh ya?" Kibummie.. yah, sebenarnya Kibum. Kibum tidak percaya bahwa Donghae hyung.. orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi juga telah menunggunya. "Mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu. Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku juga menunggumu, Donghae hyung.."

"Kau? Menungguku?" tanya Donghae agak bingung.

"Aku juga menunggu telepon darimu," jawab Kibum.

"Bukankah kau yang berjanji padaku bahwa kau yang akan meneleponku? Kalau tahu begini, aku pasti sudah meleponmu dari tadi."

"Yaa.. tadinya memang seperti itu. Tapi, aku takut akan mengganggu jadwalmu di sana. Kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu hanya karena ingin mengatakan bahwa… aku rindu padamu," sahut Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," kata Donghae. "Selesai dari show SJM, aku pasti akan langsung pulang ke Korea dan menemuimu."

"Aku pegang janjimu, hyung."

"Iya.. kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Ehm.. entahlah, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Yaa.. mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Aku seperti patung hidup disini tanpamu, hyung," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku tahu, disana kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan jadwal syuting-mu. Banyak yang harus kau lakukan disana. Bahkan sampai kau lupa jadwal istirahat dan jadwal makanmu sendiri. Aku yakin, sekayin yakinnya, kau belum makan malam kan?" sahut Donghae. Ia memang seharusnya menjadi seorang _fortune teller _ dari pada seorang _entertainer _. Tebakannya benar seratus persen.

"Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi keluar untuk mencari makan malam. Andaikan saja kau ada di sini, aku pasti sudah mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah menunda lagi. Sebaiknya kau cepat makan. Agar sepulang dari Cina, aku bisa melihatmu lebih berisi dari yang terakhir aku ingat."

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam, hyung. _I miss you so much_."

***

"Aku masih sangat ingat, tadi malam kau bilang padaku bahwa akan pulang ke Korea dua atau tiga hari lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau sudah menunggu diperempatan jalan?" tanya Kibum sambil memegang handphone-nya ditangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam setir. "Apakah kau bersama Hankyung hyung, Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya. Ia menambah kecepatan bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan lampu lalu lintas didepannya.

"Tidak, aku sendirian disini. Tadinya, memang aku bersama mereka. Tapi, aku memaksa mereka pulang ke _dorm _lebih dulu dan meminta mereka untuk meninggalkanku disini. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu akan langsung menemuimu begitu aku sampai di Korea. Seorang Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya," sahut suara diseberang.

"Jadi, begitu keluar dari _airport_, kau langsung minta diturunkan di tempat sekarang kau berada?"

"Yaah.. begitulah."

"Bodoh! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berdiri sendirian diperempatan jalan seperti orang hilang kan? Kau bisa pulang sebentar dan istirahat," kata Kibum.

"Kalau aku langsung pulang, aku pasti tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Bukankah kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal syuting-mu?"

"Hyung, aku sudah sampai." Kibum menginjak rem dan melihat sekeliling. Ia langsung menutup handphone-nya dan keluar dari mobilnya begitu melihat sosok Lee Donghae sedang berdiri.. memang ia benar-benar sendirian di depan sebuah café.

Donghae senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu melihat Kibum menghampirinya. Donghae mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau dengan sablon yang tidak terlalu besar dan celana jeans. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan jaket sama sekali.

"Kibummie!" serunya. Kibum berlari kearahnya dan memeluk Donghae erat. Sangat erat.. terlalu erat untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Kibum menumpahkan semua kerinduannya pada pemuda yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya ini. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh hyung-nya itu.. dingin.. _Oh Tuhan.. apakah ini dapat membuatnya hangat? _Rasanya.. ia ingin selalu seperti ini.

Donghae tersenyum dipelukan Kibum. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Kibummie.. bisakah kau melepaskanku? Kau tahu, disini banyak orang. Mereka melihat kearah kita," kata Donghae setengah berbisik.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menyembur Donghae dengan petuahnya yang seperti orang tua. "Apa kau gila? Perjalanan dari Cina ke Korea pasti sangat melelahkan, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang ke _dorm _ dan istirahat sebentar. Lagipula.. ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kenapa diudara sedingin ini tidak pakai jaket. Apa kau pikir, kaos tipismu ini cukup untuk membuatmu hangat?"

"Tadi jaketku tertinggal dimobil. Mungkin terbawa di dalam tas Kyuhyun. Ia selalu meminjam jaketku selama di Cina. Lagipula.. udaranya tidak terlalu dingin, kok. Sudahlah.. jangan khawatir, kau tahu kulitku setebal baja."

"Lebih baik kau pakai jaketku daripada kau mati kedinginan," kata Kibum sambil melepas jaketnya. Ia membalutkan tubuh Donghae dengan jaket cokelatnya.

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengepaskan jaket itu ketubuhnya.

"Donghae hyung, apa kau ingin minum cokelat hangat atau semacamnya?"

"Hmm.. kedengarannya nikmat. Tentu saja," sahut Donghae sambil masih tersenyum.

***

Kibum dan Donghae memasuki sebuah café yang tampak ramai. Hmm.. ternyata memang cukup ramai di dalam. Beruntung, yang ada di dalam tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran dua member Super Junior tersebut. Mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kebetulan cukup untuk dua orang. Begitu mereka duduk seorang lelaki berpakaian pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum.

"Selamat sore.. Selamat datang di café kami. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Bolehkah kami melihat daftar menunya dulu?" balas Donghae sambil membalas senyuman pelayan itu.

"Tentu saja." Pelayan pun memberikan sebuah buku menu kepada mereka. Ia menunggu sambil memegang sebuah buku catatan, siap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Lantaran sore ini lumayan dingin, bagaiman kalau dengan segelas _hot coffee float_. Bagaimana denganmu, Kibummie?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, mungkin itu nikmat," jawab Kibum sambil mengamati foto segelas kopi dengan _float _diatasnya, dibuku menu. "Kalau begitu, _hot coffee float_-nya dua," kata Kibum pada pelayan.

"Apakah ada tambahan yang lain?" tanya pelayan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada tambahan lagi atau Anda perlu bantuan, mungkin bisa memanggil kami. Terima kasih," kata pelayan ramah lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kibummie, apakah hari ini kau tidak sibuk? Apakah aku tidak mengganggu jadwal-mu?" kata Donghae begitu pelayan itu pergi.

"Ah.. tidak. Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu."

"Benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk mantap. Untuk sesaat, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Benar-benar seperti dua buah patung hidup. Padahal, orang-orang disekitar mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama. Dan keheningan pun buyar saat ada yang memanggil salah satu diantara mereka.

"Donghae oppa!!" terdapat sosok seorang gadis dengan jaket pink dan celana jeans-nya. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah Donghae dan senyumnya mengembang. Rambutnya yang panjang dan sedikit berombak dibiarkan terurai dan pipinya agak memerah, mungkin karena udara yang dingin. Dengan senyum yang mengukir wajahnya, ia menghampiri Donghae dan Kibum.

"Selamat sore! Donghae oppa! Apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya gadis itu.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap gadis itu. _Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya?_

"Ahh.. kau masih seperti dulu. Tidak berubah ya.. Selalu melupakan hal-hal penting. Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Donghae berusaha membuka kembali memorinya. Sepertinya, wajah gadis ini tidak asing baginya. Tapi.. ia tidak yakin kalau ia mengenal gadis itu. _Apakah ia teman lamaku? _

"Humft! Baiklah.. biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Han Yeon Joon, aku dulu adalah gadis yang membuatmu tergila gila semasa SMA. Apakah kau mengingatku sekarang?" tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Han Yeon Joon itu.

"Yeon Joon?! Omona! Inikah kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Donghae langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk gadis didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang dulu adalah kekasihnya semasa SMA masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati Yeon Joon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Akh.. akhirnya kau mengingatku juga. Yaah.. tentu saja aku bisa ada di sini. Well, sebenarnya, akulah pemilik café ini," kata Yeon Joon.

"Benarkah? Waw! Dan.. bagaimana kau masih mengingat wajahku?"

"Oh.. ayolah. Seluruh Korea, bahkan seluruh dunia telah mengetahuinya! Kau tahu, Super Junior sangat terkenal! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan wajahmu, sementara kau selalu mondar mandir di seluruh stasiun TV."

Donghae tersenyum dan sepertinya itu benar. Yap! Ia memang terkenal. Tidak mengherankan kalau seluruh teman lamanya tidak akan lupa dengan wajahnya. Walaupun.. ia pasti telah lupa pada wajah teman lamanya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan, dia temanku, Kim Kibum. Dan.. Kibummie, dia Yeon Joon, teman SMAku," kata Donghae pada Kibum dan Yeon Joon. Kibum tersenyum dan bersalaman pada Yeon Joon.

"Donghae oppa! Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkannya padaku. Aku sudah menonton semua serial drama yang dibintanginya! Apa kau lupa, hidupmu dikelilingi oleh entertainer!" kata Yeon Joon. "Oh iya.. aku sampai lupa. Pesanan kalian belum datang ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian," lanjutnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Donghae. Mungkin, lantaran ia ingin menjadi pelimilik yang baik, maka, yang harus diutamakannya adalah kesenangan dan kepuasan pelanggan. Sepertinya ia memang berhasil dalam mengelola café miliknya ini.

"Donghae hyung, apa benar, dia kekasihmu dulu?" tanya Kibum begitu Yeon Joon pergi. Entahlah, Kibum merasa begitu tersingkirkan saat Yeon Joon dan Donghae berbincang tadi. Yeon Joon dan Donghae terlihat sangat akrab dan.. mereka sangat dekat. Tapi.. tentu saja itu hanyalah perasaannya.

"Iya, memang benar. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia memang cantik, aku dulu sampai tergila gila dibuatnya," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?" Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kibum tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kalimat itu kembali. Tapi, Donghae telah terlanjur mencerna kalimatnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan … bodoh! _Untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu?_

"Apa?" Donghae bingung.

"Apakah.. kau masih berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Maksudku.. apa kau masih mencintainya seperti kau mencintainya dulu?" _Oh Tuhan.. pertanyaan itu lagi? Apakah memang penting untuk menanyakannya dan apakah memang penting untuk mengetahuinya? _Kibum jadi salah tingkah, ia seperti tidak dapat mengontrol mulutnya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan. Ia bahkan merasa lebih bodoh dari anak umur lima tahun.

"Entahlah.. hmm.. mungkin. Ia masih menarik sampai sekarang. Lagipula… Kibummie, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Iya! Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk membuat Kibum tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena.. ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa mengatakan hal yang menurutnya bodoh itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Kibum menghentikan pembicaraan begitu melihat Yeon Joon datang. Gadis itu membawa nampan dengan dua gelas _hot coffee float_. Senyumnya terkembang dan ia meletakkan _hot coffee float _itu diatas meja.

"Silakan menikmati.. Maaf menunggu lama," katanya sopan. Sepertinya ia memang menyalurkan kesopanan dan keramahannya itu kepada seluruh karyawan café. Buktinya, semua pelanggan di café itu berhasil dibuatnya tersenyum dengan keramahannya. Termasuk Donghae dan Kibum.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae sambil meraih salah satu gelas _hot coffee float_. 

"Sama-sama.. Oh ya, Donghae oppa.. Nanti malam, aku ingin makan malam bersamamu di café ini. Hmm.. kalau kau tidak sibuk. Mungkin, kita bisa membicarakan tentang masa SMA yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali mengingatnya kembali bersamamu. Bagaimana?" tanya Yeon Joon sambil tersenyum. Ia sungguh berharap dapat bicara dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. Mungkin ia memiliki banyak hal yang harus Donghae dengar. Salah satunya adalah.. hal yang menurutnya memang harus ia katakan mala mini jika Donghae bersedia datang.

Donghae berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya.. mungkin aku bisa."

_To be continued…_

***

_This is my second story. But, it's my first story as Kim Seon hwa. _

_So.. just give your comment. I really need that.._

_Actually, the story is hasn't finished yet. I still have the second part and will post it soon. _

_Thanks.. _^.^

7


End file.
